1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monotubular chassis for trailers, and more particularly, to those used as a traction as well as a load supporting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for vehicles' chassis or frame structures have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a monotubular longitudinal member with a sufficiently large diameter to receive and support transverse handles without requiring any other member to keep the chassis structure substantially horizontal.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,408 issued to George S. Minium (1943) for TRAILER TRUCK FRAME. The patented invention has only one tubular longitudinal member. However, the diameter is not large enough to support cross members passing therethrough. Minium's patent utilizes longitudinal beams 41; 42 and 43 that are not required in the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.